Missing Memories
by rosemusic20
Summary: Anna thought her sister didn't know anything about true love, but she couldn't have been more wrong. This tale follows Elsa through her childhood and details her relationship with none other than a young Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first time I am making an attempt at a crossover. So please bear with me. Er... Bare with me? I don't even know how to spell. This is going to be interesting.**_

Elsa smoothed out her dress and folded her arms over her chest. She glanced around the stone pillar at the ballroom, which was filled with people who were dancing and laughing. She noticed the air getting cold and took several deep breaths, settling her nerves. To her relief the temperature returned to normal.

"Mom," She turned to her left where her mother, tall and elegant, stood beside her. "Did you feel that? I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Her mother patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not even old enough to attend a ball." Elsa insisted, trembling a little. "And what if-?"

Before she could finished, the Queen was called out to join her husband in the ballroom.

Elsa sighed, alone again. She envied her sister, Anna, who was still just a baby and was sound asleep in their bedroom upstairs. She peered again into the crowd of Arendelle citizens, whose dresses swirled around them as the swayed across the dance floor.

"Pssst." Someone whispered behind her.

She whipped around. When she saw who it was the fear washed off of her face. "Jack." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the knight and shining armor, come to rescue my princess." Jack stood in the doorway across the hall from her, in a dark shirt, pants and white apron.

"I can't Jack." Elsa couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. "My parents are counting on me to join them and our guests."

"Guests Shmests." Jack scoffed. "We're kids. We should be having fun." He motioned for her to join him.

"Why are you even awake?"

"My dad needed an extra hand serving the appetizers." He explained, leaning on the frame of the door. "But everyone has already started on the main course so I am no longer needed. Come on." He was beginning to become inpatient.

Elsa glanced shyly at him, her heart fluttering with excitement.

His emerald eyes sparkled a little, then he turned and disappeared from the doorway.

"Hey, wait!" Elsa dashed after him.

The sounds of the music faded into the distance as the two of them raced through the kitchen, the delicious smells and the sounds of pots and pans surrounding them. After exiting the kitchen, Elsa finally caught up to Jack and pounced, tackling him to the ground. She straddled him, pinning his arms to the ground above his head. She smirked at the sight of his helpless expression.

"Serves you right for luring me away from my duties." She stated, her grip remaining firm.

"For good reason, I swear." Jack interjected. "I wanted to give you something."

Elsa lifted an eyebrow. "A gift? For me?" She rolled off of him.

"It is your birthday, after all." He replied, jumping to his feet and sprinted off down the hallway. He turned around for a second, still running. "Don't move. It's a surprise."

Elsa sat there, slowly removing the tight, restricting bun from her hair and letting the white braid cascade down her shoulder. She sighed, leaning back and lying down on the carpet facing the ceiling.

"Close your eyes." Jack shouted, emerging from around a corner.

She obeyed, clasping her hands together over her chest so that she looked like sleeping beauty. A moment later she felt the weight of something round and heavy being placed on her chest on her chest.

"Now open them!"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight. A smile spread across her face at the sight of a large glass snow globe. "Wow," She stuttered. "It's beautiful."

"Look closer." He pressed her, shifting his weight back and forth from excitement.

She squinted and saw that inside the snow globe were two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy with scraggly brown hair, bright brown eyes and an apron on, and the girl with snow white hair in a long braid down her back, sparkling blue eyes and a dark blue dress. Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "That's- that's us." She stuttered.

Jack nodded proudly. "Shake it."

The tiny Elsa inside the glass ball was standing, arms extended, palms up to the sky. When Elsa shook the snow globe, snow exploded from the figure's hands and fluttered down to the ground, disappearing.

"Happy eighth birthday Elsa!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

She paused for a moment, relishing in the heat of his body against hers. "Did you make this?" She asked.

"Yep." Jack pulled away from her, beaming. "The mini-me and mini-you are made out of wax and so is the snow. I had some help from the town mechanic to make the snow come out of your hands though."

"Wax? But won't it melt?"

"I'm sure you'll keep it cool."

Elsa laughed and shook the snow globe again. "Thank you so much Jack." She hugged him.

"Princess Elsa." A loud, angry voice echoed through the halls.

"Oh gosh, I should go." Elsa jumped, fixing her posture and immediately starting to put her hair back into a bun. "I am going to be in so much trouble."

"Goodbye _Princess _Elsa." Jack smirked, bowing mockingly. "Enjoy the company of your _royal_ subjects." His smirked disappeared when she punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Princess." She narrowed her eyes threateningly. With that she turned and ran off in the direction of the voice.

-o-

"They are downsizing the staff. My father isn't considered essential enough to stay." Jack told her. He was leaning up against the doorway.

Tears were running down her cheeks, but she stood with her back facing him. "You aren't supposed to be in here." She could see his dark shadow being cast across the floor. "No one is."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He insisted. "They shouldn't be isolating you like this."

"My powers are dangerous, Jack." Elsa couldn't bear to look at him.

"I don't think they're dangerous." Jack walked towards her slowly, and reached up to put a hand on her shoulder. "I think they are amazingly magical."

"I hurt Anna." Elsa stated firmly, pushing his hand away. "I could hurt you too."

Jack ignored her cold voice and hugged her from behind. "It isn't fair. They can't isolate you from the world like this." He whispered angrily.

She said nothing.

He slowly let go of her and walked towards the door. "I'll miss you Elsa."

-o-

"Go away Anna." Elsa covered her ears. She didn't want to hear her sisters reply. Her parents had been right to lock her away in her room until she learned how to control her powers.

But she hadn't learned and it didn't seem like she ever would.

Elsa sighed deeply and walked towards the window. She gazed out at the shimmering icicles hanging from the snowy rooftops. The sight of winter washed warmth over her and she smiled for the first time in months. The whole town was white, except for a giant bonfire in the town square which was surrounded by children playing games.

She caught a glimpse of a shaggy haired boy who was sitting alone near the fire, eating some soup. Her heart sunk at the sight of him, wallowing in his own misery. Elsa felt furry burning her stomach over the fact that he hadn't moved on from her yet, but at the same time she was somewhat flattered.

Before she could move back into the safety of her dark room, Jack turned and gazed up at the castle. At the sight of his eyes widening in realization, her emotions took over and the window sill which she and been clutching covered in frost. She quickly hid herself from view but it was too late.

Jack jumped up off of the bench where he had been sitting and dashed out of the town square. He ran down an alleyway which lead to the secret entrance to the castle grounds. Back when he had been living there, the two of them would use the hidden pathway to escape from the walls so they could explore the town.

Once he had crossed the grounds, he scooted along the outskirts of the wall of the castle, being careful not to get caught. It was easy to avoid guards because he knew all the best hiding places.

He reached the bottom of the tower where he had seen her face minutes earlier. He grabbed the snow at his feet and compacted it into a snow ball that he then threw at the high window. He was strong for a nine year old, so the snow smashed hard against the window.

A few seconds later the pale face appeared behind the icy window.

Jack waved enthusiastically at her and she couldn't help but smile. She tried to motion for him to leave, but he just crossed his arms and widened his stance as if to say '_make me.'_

Elsa reluctantly opened the window and poked her head out. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine, jump out your window and climb down the vine." Jack called, laughing. "It's beautiful out!" He added. "It's your type of weather."

Elsa shielded her eyes from the sun that was bouncing off of the snow. "I can't, I'm on permanent house arrest."

Jack squinted at her.

"Besides," She added. "There is no vine outside my window."

"I'm coming up." He declared.

Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, Jack. Please. If they find you, you'll be in big trouble."

He began to climb the trellis that lined the castle wall. "I don't care. I want to play with you." He stated.

"There is nothing to play in here." Elsa insisted. Nevertheless, when he reached her window, she stepped away so that he could come inside.

He climbed over the window sill and stumble in, snow flying off of his boots on to the floor. He shivered. "Jesus, it's colder in here than it is out there." He teased.

"I know." Elsa's face darkened with a mixture of embarrassment and anger at herself.

"Hey." Jack noticed her expression and nudged her in the side. "Perk up _Princess_, I was only joke-."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't."

He cringed and looked curiously at her. "Jeez, Els, What's gotten into you? You haven't seen me in months and this is how you treat me? Are you even happy to see me?"

Elsa looked at the floor. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you. Of course I am. It's just that I don't want to hurt you."

He suddenly flung his arms tightly around her. "Elsa, you're my best friend. You would never hurt me."

"Not on purpose, but by accident mayb-."

"No you won't. I won't let you." Jack assured her. "I will protect you."

"You're the one who needs protecting." She sniffled into his shirt.

"Fine, I'll leave for now, Elsa. My dad is getting a shipment of vegetables in not too long and I have to help him unload." Jack informed her, letting go. "But I will be back. I'm never letting you go again."

As she watched him run away from the castle, dodging behind bushes and trees to avoid being seen, Elsa smiled to herself. She was lucky to have a friend like Jack, and she knew it.

_**I hope you like this. Review and stuff. I will never know whether to continue the story lest I receive some feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**With part 2 of this crossover tale we see a young and innocent romance blooming in the air.**_

_**Sorry about the surplus of typos.**_

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Elsa giggled, running along the brook in her bare feet.

Jack, a few paces ahead of her, glanced over his shoulder and said "You deserve it. You haven't left that place in four years."

"Hey!" Elsa struggled to keep up with him. His legs were longer than hers and she had volunteered to carry the backpack with food in it because it was is birthday. "That _place_ is my home." She informed him, panting a little. "And it's been five years."

"My point exactly." Jack stopped abruptly and turned around. "You couldn't have made it through those years without me."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and shoved him playfully in the arm.

"This is a nice spot." Jack declared. "Hand me the blanket and I'll lay it out."

"You're awfully controlling today." She mumbled, grabbing the blanket and handing it to him

"Correction," Jack unfolded the blanket and spread it out over the grass. "I am always controlling. If I wasn't, things wouldn't get done right."

"I'll let it pass just this once." Elsa sighed, settling down on the blanket and spreading her legs out in front of her. She handed Jack a sandwich. "Because it is your birthday."

There was a brief silence while they both ate before Jack nudged her gently. "Thanks for doing this Els. I know it was a big step for you, coming out of the house for the first time in five years, but I can assure you that this is the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

"Speaking of presents,"

"No, no, you don't have to. Your being here is enough."

"I made you this." Elsa was bursting with pride as she handed him a small icy snow globe, similar to the one he had given her five years earlier. "I finally figured out a way to use my powers for good."

Jack stood, dumbstruck, staring at the sparkling glass-like ornament. "It looks like glass." He said quietly in awe.

"It was hard to make." Elsa admitted. "I blew up my desk in the process."

He laughed. "I love it." He hugged her gently.

"I can't believe you're fifteen." She mused. "You're, like, an old man now."

"You're thirteen." He countered.

Elsa laid back on the blanket and stared at the starry sky. "I know." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, joining her on the ground.

"It's just, so much time has gone by and…"

"Elsa, don't think like that."

"I can't help it."

There was silence.

"I mean, so many years have gone by and I haven't really been living them."

Again, a stretch of silence followed her melancholy statement. Jack took Elsa's hand a squeezed it a little. "You are _too _living."

"No I'm not." Elsa jumped up and started to walk away from their blanket. Her feet squished into the dirt and where she stepped small frost footprints trailed behind her.

"Elsa!" Jack ran after her. "What makes you think you haven't been living?"

"Well, there is just so much I haven't done."

"Remember when we were little and we used to climb these trees?" Jack changed the subject.

Elsa giggled. "Yes, why?"

"Because, I just had the sudden urge to hang upside down from something like a monkey." Jack jumped up and extended a hand to Elsa.

She took it, and he yanked her over to a clearing in the forest where the trees weren't quite as tall.

In his bear feat, Jack began scrambling up one of the trees branch by branch. He turned back to Elsa, who was in a fit of laughter.

"Jack, we're too old for this sort of thing." She told him.

"No we're not." Jack stated as he continued to climb. "You're never too old to have fun." He hoisted his legs over one of the branches and flung his body backwards so that he was hanging upside down.

"Jack, be careful!" Elsa cried as he swung back and forth.

He reached out and tried to grab her hands but instead tumbled off of the tree to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Jack didn't move. He purposely kept his eyes shut and slowed his breathing, fighting the urge to smile.

"Jack." Elsa's voice became more panicked. She raced over to him and shook his body. "Jack, wake up."

His eyes shot open. "Gotcha." He grinned.

He immediately regretted tricking her when she punched him in the stomach.

-o-

Elsa slammed the door of her bedroom and frost spread from the doorknob up the walls and over the ceiling. She heard her parents and whispering on the other side of the door, and she forced herself not to care about the worry she recognized in their hushed voices.

In a fit of anger she threw her hand out behind her, and felt ice shoot out of her fingers towards the back of her bedroom.

She heard a grunt and whipped around.

"Oh my god, Jack!" She gasped, rushing over to where Jack was crouched down on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Jack groaned and moved himself into an upright position. "Yeah, just a little winded. That was close."

"You mean I didn't hit you?" Elsa asked.

"No, I ducked." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh, thank goodness." Her body slumped in relief. "That scared me."

"Me too." He laughed but she glared at him.

Elsa sighed, stood up and began pacing the room. "This was what I was afraid of. They are getting too strong. I can't control them at all anymore."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"My parents," Elsa ran her fingers through her hair. "All I did was ask them if I could have a little more freedom and maybe leave the castle once in a while and-. I-. They freaked out and my dad started yelling at me and I got really nervous and I-. I almost-." She stopped and crumpled onto the floor.

Jack noticed the floor frosting over. He crawled over and sat next to her, bringing his hand up and wrapping her into a warm hug.

A few tears dripped from her eyes onto the floor and turned into little round dots of ice. "I am so dangerous Jack." She whispered, her words turning into fog in the cold air. "I don't deserve to experience all the things I am going to miss."

Jack just squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let her go. She trembled in his arms.

"I don't deserve to find true love." She added

"What's been making you think about true love?" He asked, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"I think I've been reading too many fairy tales." She admitted. "But in all the classic stories, the princess always finds true love and they have a grand ending with true loves kiss and- and it's stupid but-."

Jack silenced her by gently pressing his lips against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it sent a stream of warmth through her entire body. He pulled away and they both stared at each other for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

"That felt funny." Jack observed.

"Funny." Elsa agreed, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. Her blue eyes sparkled a little as she added, "But in a good way."

Jack nodded and smiled mimicking her hand movement. "My lips are cold." He noted.

Elsa's face fell.

Jack shrugged. "Not in a bad way." When she continued to look distraught, he nudged her in the shoulder. "It actually feels kind of nice. Like sucking on an ice cube on a hot day."

"Ewe." Elsa made a face.

"Oh, come on, you've never done that?" Jack felt a pang of embarrassment. "Like when it's really _really _hot and your sweating to death. So you just pop an ice cube in your mouth and it is like a wave of cool relief washes over you. You've never done that?"

Elsa glances around the room and the frost and ice clinging to the walls. "I've never had much of a problem staying cool."

"Oh, right." Jack looked down. "Well, I love it. I love that you taste like snow." He stood up and rushed around the room, kissing the patches of ice on the walls.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at this display.

He turned a winked at her. "Just call me Jack Ice."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "That sounds stupid." She informed him bluntly. "Frost. I like Jack Frost better."

"Very well." Jack knelt down and kissed her again. "Jack Frost it is."

_**I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW ect. ect. ect.**_

**_3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I originally thought this would only have 3 parts. However, if you read this and feel that there absolutely has to be another part, I would be willing to oblige you.**_

_**This chapter is significantly less cheery. It follows our two young lovers as they hit that angsty time between child and adult hood. There are still a multitude of ADORABLE and funny moments.**_

_**Beware while reading the final chapter of this saga: T**__**his story is **_**not_ an AU, aside from the fact that I moved Jack and his family to Arendelle._**

"Stop that Jack, I'm trying to study." Elsa tried to shrug Jack off of her as she bent over her desk, attempting and failing to concentrate on her book.

Jack's hands dug into her shoulders, massaging the knots and tension out of her muscles. She couldn't help but sigh and lean into her chair. He didn't respond to her command, and was unrelenting with his nimble fingers.

"Please." Elsa moaned. "I can't focus when you do that."

Jack smiled. "That's the point. You spend too much time working Elsa. You need to use your free time properly. You're too young to be wasting away sitting here hunched over your desk like an old man." He stopped massaging her and buried his face in her hair. "You smell good." He noted.

Elsa giggled. "Thank you, and no, I need to prepare myself for the future."

"Why are you so future oriented?" Jack pouted. "Your time is _now_. Live your life to its fullest. Future oriented people never have any fun."

Elsa stood up abruptly, knocking him to the floor. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't look at me like that." He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her waist.

Her scowl faded into a grin. "You know," She said quietly. "It used to feel weird whenever you touched me… like _that_." Her eyes traveled down to where his hands were resting on her.

Jack raised an eye brow. "Elsa, it has been almost three years since the first time we kissed."

"I know." Elsa said slowly, her arms wrapping around his neck. She stared vacantly into his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

She melted a little more into his arms. "I love you." She whispered.

The corners of his lips turned upwards. "I love you too." He said through his smile.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

It started out gentle, and as the passion behind it slowly and subtly increased, there was a knock on the door.

Elsa disconnected her lips from his and struggled to catch her breath. "Who's there?"

Jack smiled and almost laughed but she pressed her hand over his mouth.

"It's Gerda." Said the voice on the other side of the door. "Your parents are going to be leaving shortly. Would you like them to come up and say goodbye."

"No." Elsa said quickly, pushing Jack away from her. "I'll go to them. Tell them I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, princess." They listened until the footsteps beyond the door were no longer audible.

When silence finally surrounded them, Jack grabbed her and kissed her again. This time her body curved into his, molding and twisting against him so they fit together like puzzle pieces.

She tore away from him. "I have to go. Don't leave. I'll be back." She then raced out of the room to bid her parents farewell.

-o-

"Where were we?" Jack said when Elsa reentered the room a few moments later. He stood up from where he had been sitting on her bed and made his way over to her.

Elsa looked at the floor, twisting her fingers together in front of her.

Jack's grin vanished and he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should leave." Elsa said quietly.

"Why?" Jack leaned up against the bed post and shoved his hands in his pockets, unwilling to move.

"You should never have been here in the first place." Elsa spat, taking her place at her desk. "I didn't ask you to come."

"Elsa, what happened with your parents?"

"Nothing." Elsa insisted. "It's just, their leaving reminded me how much I care about them. And how I shouldn't be disobeying them."

"They're going to be back in 3 weeks." Jack said bluntly.

"That isn't the point." Elsa stood up from her chair, her voice rising. "The point is that if my father found out about _this_," she waved her hand wildly, gesturing between the two of them. "It would kill him."

"_This_?" Jack asked, anger swelling inside him. "You mean _us_?"

"Let's not have this conversation now." Elsa turned her back to him and stared out the window.

"No, no, no." He was getting angry now. "It's been three years, it's time we had the talk."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What talk?"

"What do I mean to you?"

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"What do I mean to you?"

Elsa laughed a little at his pushiness. "I don't know. You're important to me."

"Do you love me?"

"What, did it seem like I was lying before?" Elsa whirled around again, only to find him standing right behind her so she could feel heat radiating off of him. "Of course I do."

"And I love you." Jack clenched his jaw. "So, what's the problem?"

"My family-." Elsa started.

Jack lifted a figure to her lips. "Your family," he told her, "Would want you to be happy."

Elsa sighed. Their eyes met and she got lost in them before she could protest again. She nodded, biting her lip. "You're right."

Jack pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her, encasing her in a soft cocoon. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other, her head resting on his chest, his chin perched on her head.

She lifted her head of his chest, and stared up at him. Her blue eyes glimmered, and he saw in them a longing he had never seen before.

Before he could process what had happened she grabbed him by the collar and slammed her lips against his, pushing his backwards.

When he felt his knees almost give way to the bed he pulled away from her and held me at arms-length. "Elsa, what are you doing?" He asked sincerely.

"What do you think?" She asked hungrily, ready to pounce on him again.

His eyes widened when he realized. "Elsa, I don't know. Are you sure?" He couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement. He took her hands and they sat down together on the foot of the bed.

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled. "I love you."

"Now?"

"What better time than now?" Elsa threw her whole body back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "My mother and father won't be back for three weeks. The surveillance on my room will decrease significantly while their gone."

"You told me when we were little that you would be saving yourself for marriage." Jack pointed out, lying down beside her and gazing upwards.

"Let's be honest Jack, I'm never going to be allowed to get married." Elsa said honestly. "And if I ever am allowed, I'm going to marry you." She suddenly slammed her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said through her fingers. "I shouldn't have said that."

There was a stretch of silence. Ice spread in the shape of snowflakes over the ceiling, and Elsa forced her eyes not to blink, fearing that a tear might trickle out from them.

Jack took a deep breath. "It's okay that you said that." He said, "Grabbing her hand."

Elsa didn't speak.

"I've been thinking it too." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Elsa turned onto her side so she could see his face. "Really?"

"Yes." He smile slightly, watching the ice on the ceiling slowly fade away, and squeezed her hand. "I mean you're the only person in the world I would rather be with then my sister. I love you like I love my family. I always figured someday you would be my family." He rolled over and stared into her blue eyes.

They started playing with each other's feet, tangling their legs together, almost wrestling.

Elsa giggled as she fought to pin his leg to the bed, still holding his hand. His face was tensed into a determined position.

They continued like this for a while, their laughter chasing away the fear that had lurked in the room for so many years. Eventually Jack found himself in a very compromising position, with Elsa fully on top of him, preventing any type of movement.

"I can't breathe." He said, although the reason he couldn't breathe was probably due to how absolutely stunning Elsa looked with the sun peeking through the window and bouncing off of the strand of hair falling over her face.

She ran a finger down his chest, tracing the muscles in his torso. She grinned mischievously. "Gotcha."

-o-

Elsa leaned up against the door of her bedroom gazing up at the streaks of ice that she had unintentionally hurtled across the ceiling and wall. They looked like demented snowflakes with sharp edges.

She heard Anna slide down the other side of the wall, heard the swallows as she tried to hold back tears, heard the muffled sobs that just couldn't be contained anymore.

She never thought that she would miss her father's overprotective rules and regulations. For the first time, she longed to hear his voice telling her that concealing your feelings was the solution to problems. This feeling lurking deep in the pit of her stomach was something only a warm motherly hug could remove. But she couldn't have that either.

She was alone.

She wasn't completely alone. Anna was out there, wishing with all her heart that her older sister would come outside and be there for her.

Elsa looked up at the sound of a knock on the window. She saw Jacks face peering in through the glass. "Go away!" She shouted.

At the same time, she watched Jack's face fall and heard one final sob and the sounds of Anna running away from the door way.

She barely lifted her hand and the entire window turned to a dark ice. Jack's face faded away behind the layers that encased the window, until she could see no more than his silhouette outlined in bluish black.

She felt sick with grief. Her stomach was rolling over and her head was spinning. She wanted to break something and hug someone at the same time.

She was going to be queen. Just the thought of it made her nauseous. How was she supposed to hide something like her powers from an entire kingdom when she could barely keep them from her own sister?

-o-

"Are you excited?" Jack asked his sister as they ran down the path through the woods towards the lake.

"Yeah!" She struggled to keep a hold on Jacks hand and her skates at the same time. "I can't believe it snowed in September." She glanced up at her brother, who is staring straight ahead.

His eyes are glued to a tall lanky shadow appear ahead of them, with long hair cascading down her back like a water fall. It's Elsa. "We must be extra lucky." Jack replies absentmindedly.

"Elsa!" His sister yelps and runs forwards.

"Hello, Maggie." She immerges from the shadows and crouches down a little, her eyes trained on Jack. "What are you up to?"

Something isn't right. She looks tired, stressed, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes cast down.

"We're going skating!" Maggie gives Elsa a toothy smile. "Want to come?"

"I can't. I have some duties to attend to." Elsa said quietly, standing up. "Jack, can I talk to you for a second."

"Listen Els, if this is about the other day, you don't need to apologize." Jack walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "It was my fault for bothering you. I should have known you would want to be alone."

"No, Jack, it's not that, it's-." She gasped as he hoisted her into the air wedding style. "Jack, what are you doing?" She shrieked, her legs flailing helplessly.

"We're going ice skating." He informed her.

Maggie was bouncing around them. "It snowed in spring can you believe it?"

Elsa gave Jack a look.

"Hey, Maggie, why don't you run ahead and put your skates on? We'll catch up."

Maggie nodded and rushed ahead, leaving the two of them alone. At this point Jack released Elsa and set her gently on the ground.

"This storm, does it have anything to do with your powers?" He asked slowly.

Elsa nodded, averting her eyes to the grown.

Hans wrapped his arm around her neck and the two of them began walking again. "I'm so, so, so, sorry about your parents."

"It isn't your fault." Elsa said abruptly, pushing his arm off of her. "Besides, that isn't what I came to tell you abou-."

"Jack and Elsa sittin' in a tree." They had arrived at an opening with a small pond where they reconnected with Maggie. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." She had her skates on and began to swirl around across the ice.

He looked over at Elsa and laughed as her face reddened in embarrassment. He walked over and stood next to her, taking her hand in his and starting to pull them out onto the ice.

"Jack I'm going to have a baby." Elsa said abruptly.

He stopped dead and whirled around. "What?" His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen, not to me, not to us." Elsa quickly blurted, and began pacing back and forth removing herself from the ice. "I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this aren't supposed to happen to princesses. I am a disgrace. I am a complete and utter disgrace. My life is over."

Jack didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring in complete shock.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, still walking back and forth right next to the water. "I have to find a way to get rid of it. I can't have a baby. I can't do this. I'm unmarried. My parents are dead, my sister doesn't even talk to me, and you probably won't be able to look at me after this."

"How did this happen?" Jack asked calmly.

"How do you think?" Elsa held her head in her hands, trying to calm her scattered brain. "Are you stupid? It's obvious how this happened the question is how to deal with it, because I certainly can't have a baby."

"Elsa-."

"If I have a baby, it will ruin my life, it will ruin _our_ lives. I can't be a mother. I am barely 16 and you're 17. This is the epitome of an illegitimate pregnancy. It's all over. I'm so utterly disappointed in myself."

"Elsa, don't panic there has to be a solutio-." His attempts to soothe her from a distance were unsuccessful.

Her eyes were wildly flying to every possible object surrounding her except for him. "Maybe I can…" She stopped short, stared down at her midsection, closed her eyes, and lifted her hand as if to thrust her powers straight at it.

Jack tackled her before she could.

"Get off me." She struggled feebly under his wait, but he was unrelenting.

"Do you know what you were about to do?" He asked, his eyes dark with anger.

Elsa swallowed, feeling guilt course through her, and nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that now is not a good time for me to be…" She trailed off, unwilling to say the word.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure right now, what with your parents and your sister trying even harder to reach you." Jack said calmly, his glare relaxing. "But, that doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself or the baby."

Elsa just nodded again, unable to form a congruent sentence in her mind.

"I love you, remember?"

She nodded.

"And you love me?"

Just a nod.

"Then we can do this." Jack stated firmly. "I'll marry you if I have too."

She smiled slightly, and he finally shifted his weight off of her, lying down beside her.

"It's going to be okay." He grabbed her hand.

She squeezed his and sighed deeply. "I know."

"Jack!" The panicked cry jolted both of them into an upright position. There in the middle of the lake was Maggie, who had found herself on a particularly thin piece of ice that was threatening to break under her weight.

"Maggie, _don't _move." Jack said, jumping to his feet. "Elsa, solidify the ice." He demanded.

"Jack, I can't." Elsa whimpered.

"Just do it." Jack turned back to her, his face dark again.

"I could hurt her." She replied firmly backing away from the side of the pond. "I can't."

Jack sighed angrily then began skating out towards his sister.

Elsa watched him from the distance, barely able to hear their words. When he reached the center, careful not to step onto the cracking ice, he crouched down ever so slightly.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He removed his ice skates so he was completely barefoot on. Elsa wondered briefly if his feet were okay.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

Elsa laughed, and so did Jack.

"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be," He paused and looked at Elsa. "You're gonna be fine."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Jack had everything under control. He always would be there to help her off the edge. She could do anything with him beside her.

He turned back to his sister. "You have to believe in me."

Maggie looked hesitant for a second, then smiled through her fear and nodded at her brother.

Suddenly Jack's whole demeanor changed. His whole face lit up. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!"

Maggie nodded again.

"It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..."

Elsa gasped as Jack slipped slightly and almost fell. But when he made a silly face she realized he was trying to make Maggie laugh. It worked and Maggie giggled and relaxed a little on the ice.

"Two… Three!" He demonstrated. "Alright," He said, grabbing a stick off of the ice and stretching it out to Maggie. "Now it's your turn."

Jack locked his gaze onto Maggie's, and Elsa felt her heart melt. His next words were barely audible from where she was standing.

"One."

Elsa held her breath.

"That's it, that's it. Two."

Her fists clenched as the ice cracked beneath Maggie's feet. She was almost there.

"Three."

Elsa sighed in relief as Maggie's little hands clutched the end of the staff. A smile spread over her face as Maggie slid to safety.

In that moment Elsa knew that everything would be fine, as long as she had Jack to support her. He had just dealt with that situation so perfectly, she knew that he would be her rock through this whole thing. Her hand grazed over her middle, where she figured her dress would no longer fit in the next few months, and she smiled.

The storm had ended long ago, when they were lying on the bank. Now, the sun beat down on them, bouncing of Jacks shiny brown hair and the dots of sweat on his forehead. He was smiling triumphantly at Maggie.

Then his face fell. The ice beneath his feet broke, sending him plummeting into the icy water.

Elsa screamed and Maggie jumped away from the whole in the ice.

"Jack!" Cried the little girl, her whole body trembling. She started to walk closer to the edge of the whole.

"Maggie, get over here." Elsa said firmly. Maggie obeyed and moved onto the safe ground.

Elsa walked out into the middle of the icy lake. As she did ice spread from her feet and, to her horror, covered up the only whole that Jack could have escaped from.

"Elsa, is everything okay." Maggie asked.

"Go get your mom Maggie." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She slammed the ice with her fist, so hard it cracked. Finally she had managed to break it and open up another gap. She reached down into the water, but it was so deep she couldn't touch the bottom. That was when she realized it was too late.

He was gone.

_**I'll let you decide what Elsa does after that. **_

_**If you want me to continue writing it, I will. But keep in mind the fact that it will become very serious and I plan to stay true to the fact that Elsa does not have a baby in the movie.**_


End file.
